The Fall of Lucifer
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Kevin Drakeson, the son of the Devil, has always wanted to be a hero, but soon after hearing of his mother's death, it now pushes him further to succeed in his dream and become the hero known as The Demon Hunter.
1. Prologue

By Archer.XYZ

_You might be thinking to yourself, "What kind of adventure does this one hold?" Well, I have quite the adventure to tell you guys. I'm Kevin Drakeson. A local rockstar for Tokyo. And I'm the literal son of the devil. As the title of this story implies, this will be a fight between me and my father. Get ready for a big amount of sadness, anger, and revenge in this story. Hope you enjoy._

(Author's POV)

Kevin Drakeson was born on Halloween of the same year Joseph was born. His parents, a demon mother named Ulrica and the king of hell named Lucifer, looked on as they saw a demon with the castle of Lucifer born in his name. Lucifer was super proud of his son because, in his future, he saw Kevin as the new Lucifer when he steps down from his throne. "He's perfect…" Ulrica said while holding Kevin. "Indeed. A son that we've been wanting for ages. And he's finally here," Lucifer said while hugging her.

They took Kevin to the castle nursery and he slept on the bed made for him, which was made from deceased human flesh with demon blood and fangs on it, just how Kevin would like it. As they left him alone, they had no idea that Kevin's life was about to change.

**_CHAPTER 1 IS IN THE WORKS._**

**_TBC..._**


	2. The Rage of KevinBeginnings

CH. 1 - The Rage of Kevin _ _

It now has been quite some time, and Kevin is now 18. His training paid off to become a demon with a purpose to rule over hell. Lucifer was proud and so was Ulrica. Kevin had put in a lot of time and effort into making sure that fear was his game through his training and now, every demon slave of Lucifer was afraid of him, but Kevin was actually a pretty nice dude, even with the rockstar motif he's sporting nowadays. Kevin sharpened the indestructible sword made from a soul with the power of a God, and with the toughest metal there was: Josiphium. Josiphium was as powerful as Gods and it cannot break. So Kevin was SUPER lucky because all of the other weapons looked broken down and used in wars. And he was very grateful for it.

Kevin also had a brother he was very grateful for, and his name was Bryce. Kevin cared very DEEPLY about his brother, and he wanted to make sure he was safe, battle-ready and as powerful as he was. He's 7 years old now.

One day, Lucifer assigned him a job of stealing souls. "Kevin, I have quite a job for you. We have someone on the earth in New York in the USA, and this one has made a lot of sins that my God brother has refused to put him in heaven. What I want you to do is steal his soul so that I can put him in my Chest of Damned Souls," he said while flashing his usual smile. See, now Kevin usually is given this easy job. All he has to do is to kill that person who has sinned and bring his or her soul to Lucifer so he could lock them away for eternity. But there was a catch: Lucifer also wanted him to bring the body of the person so he could turn them into his slave. Kevin nodded. "Yes, father," he simply said and Lucifer sent him to the location.

With the person who committed sins, he was on the run from the police and the police chase was covered from the helicopter. "HA HA HA HA HA!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, COPPERS!!!" he screamed and started shooting his gun at them. But just then, Kevin appeared. He shoulder-checked the car and it crashed into him, but he just stood there like nothing happened. "AAGH!" said the person as he was about to fly out of the car, but Kevin killed him with a sword through the heart and his soul came out. Kevin grabbed both the body and soul and was about ready to leave when the cops came out of their vehicles. "POLICE!! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP THE SWORD!!" said one cop as he pointed his gun at Kevin, but Kevin gave them the middle finger and said, "Go fuck yourselves, you minimum wage mall cop Kevin Plank looking assholes," as he disappeared with the body and soul.

Kevin came back to Lucifer with the body and soul intact. Lucifer smiled. "Amazing. And not even a scratch on ya. I'm surprised, given that you stopped a motor vehicle just by shoulder-checking it," he said and Kevin chuckled. "Well, it's the strength you gave me through my training, so I can't say I did it without giving you credit," Kevin said as he tossed the soul to Lucifer, who then put it in the Chest of Damned Souls. Lucifer took the body and stored it for later. As Kevin was in his room in the castle, he had been doing some thinking lately about this whole debacle. _Stealing souls… Every day, I'd hear the screams of everyone in my head since I can always hear the Chest of Damned Souls… Son of a bitch. Maybe this job and this fate I have is NOT the one for me. I gotta tell my mother about this_, he said in his thoughts and he found Ulrica. "Oh! Kevin! I didn't see you there!" she said. "Mom, I gotta get something off my chest," Kevin said as he sat down. Ulrica then listened to the thoughts he had.

"So," he began, "I'm beginning to think that this job my father's giving me is not the right one for me. I've been conflicting myself about this ever since I stole my very first soul at the mere age of 4. I didn't think of it as much, but I did think that I need something better. I feel like wherever I go to steal these souls, I play into the hands of villainy.

"And so, I wanted to consider becoming a hero. I'll only steal souls of villains like I was doing," he said and let his mother think about it. After a moment of silence, she smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Kevin… I know of this pain in your head because I got worried for you as you were looking on in sadness and anger towards the stolen souls. Kevin, I'm supporting your decision. Be who YOU want to be." He hugged her back and afterward, he felt really better about himself. Bryce came into the room and he and Kevin went for a walk in the Devil Woods Park. "So, you told her you wanted to be a hero?" Bryce asked him. Kevin nodded. "Yep. And she fully supports my decision to become a hero. What about you? You want to be a hero?" he asked Bryce and he nodded. "Hell yeah."

Little did Kevin know, Lucifer actually heard the conversation that he and his mom had and he was PISSED. VERY pissed. So pissed in fact, he went straight to Ulrica. Ulrica saw his look and she was confused. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked him. "THIS." He held a tape recorder and played the clip of Kevin and Ulrica. "_And so, I wanted to consider becoming a hero. I'll only steal souls of villains like I was doing." "Oh, Kevin… I know of this pain in your head because I got worried for you as you were looking on in sadness and anger towards the stolen souls. Kevin, I'm supporting your decision. Be who YOU want to be._"

Ulrica was shocked. "W-w-what?!" she exclaimed. "He LIED to me! YOU LIED to me! You saw him agree to the job of stealing souls for me! He can't go back on his promise!" Lucifer yelled and Ulrica decided to yell back. "HE'S BEEN CONFLICTING ON YOUR 'JOBS' YOU GIVE HIM! He's been thinking a lot, Lucifer! Don't you realize that he's beginning to think that your jobs were gonna lead him to VILLAINY?!" she screamed and Lucifer growled. "No matter what he does, he will ALWAYS do my bidding. And I won't LET YOU have him escape from me!!" he said as he stabs her in the heart, which killed her and then he grabbed her soul and placed her in the special box where Kevin will NEVER find her remains. He then went to his throne and placed the box under his throne. He then put her soul in a special chest under his throne as well. Kevin and Bryce came back to find Ulrica, but they didn't find her. Kevin got worried and went to Lucifer, who was NOT happy to see him. Before Kevin could ask him where Ulrica went, he laid this out on him: "She's gone. I heard your little conversation." Kevin was shocked. "Wha… WHY, FATHER?!" He yelled and Lucifer yelled back, "I WANT YOU TO BECOME MY SUCCESSOR TO MY THRONE, BUT NO, YOU PLAN BECOMING A FUCKING HERO! I will NOT let you become a hero! You'll be DAMNED to my throne forever!" Kevin got pissed. He grabbed his sword and it became ignited in hellfire flames. He growled and his demon form was shown. His fist became ignited in flames and then it engulfed his entire arm. "By the flames of Alastor and the damned souls, you, father, are to DIE BY MY HANDS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" He shouted and he leaped at Lucifer and actually cut his arm open. Lucifer roared a demon roar and hit Kevin back down. "STAY DOWN! You will serve me, whether you like it or not!!" Kevin saw that he's already powerful on his own, so he did not attack once more and he and Bryce escaped.

TOKYO, JAPAN… _ _

Kevin and Bryce made it to Tokyo and found a place to live among the people. _Shit… This isn't good… He killed my mother, but I can't get him back for it… This is gonna be hard, but he will not try that again once I get stronger!_ Thought Kevin. The very next day, Kevin had a pants-like vest with spikes on the shoulders with a rockstar vibe to it along with spikes in his hair. He goes out to the nearest arena for sword training. As his training continued, he kept thinking about what he said to his mother about being a hero. He had always wanted to stick to his goal and NO ONE, not even his own father, the King of Hell himself can take it away from him. So he kept going. Soon, he got faster and faster during his training and then, WHACK! With one punch, the punching bag comes off its chains and Kevin puts an unbreakable but still punchable bag in its chains and trains again.

"Having trouble sleeping?" a certain ninja asked him. "Nah, man, just training to defeat a certain family figure of mine that went WAY too far," he said and kept going. "Well, did you know that he was a fallen angel to the God he served?" he asked. Kevin stopped and wrapped his hands with bandage since he punched very hard. "Hmph. Did not know that, but it's not gonna help him in our upcoming fight. He needs to pay for his actions," Kevin said. "I can definitely see why. Do you have any siblings?" the ninja asked and Kevin nodded. "Only one. A brother named Bryce. He's another demon and his power is one that uses a mask," he explained. The ninja nodded. "Nice. Anyway, at this rate, your power will start growing exponentially, but at a slow rate. I can help you AND Bryce. Of course, if you want my help," he said. Kevin thought about it as he packed up his stuff and got ready to leave. "Give me some time to think about it. Maybe in a few hours or days time, I can give you the green light if I agree to it," Kevin said and left. After coming back to his house, he saw Bryce looking at the mask, but he never wore it because he was too afraid of what would happen. Little did Bryce know, the mask was more than just a mask. It was another demon named Alastor.

Alastor was a powerful demon that had a history of possessing many kids and priests over the span of 400 years but he had been banished to hell for a long period of time until now. When Bryce was born, Lucifer made Alastor into a mask that he could wear when he got much older. And Alastor was deeply connected to Bryce in blood. Yes, Alastor was Lucifer's other son, but at the time, Bryce and Kevin did not know that. "You know, little bro, nothing bad will happen if you just put on the mask," Kevin told him. "I-I know, but what if it possesses me and makes me kill people?" Bryce asked but Kevin assured him, "Don't worry. I can control the mask's power." Bryce nodded, but suddenly, they were hearing screams of terror and the two ran to see what was going on.

What they saw would be their first step towards their heroic journey.

**_TBC_**...


End file.
